Let's build a snowman!
by I'maPJOfan
Summary: What could've happen if Elsa opened her door? What if she learned to control it because of Anna's stubbornness? Just a short one-shot fic about what I think could've happen if Elsa opened up the door in the first place.


**What could've happen if Elsa opened her door? What if she learned to control it because of Anna's stubbornness?**

**Just a short one-shot fic about what I think could've happen if Elsa opened up the door in the first place. Enjoy!**

Anna was so sad and lonely. Her sister doesn't come out off her room to play with her like she usually does. She doesn't know what happened. It must be so bad that it ruined their friendship but what could it be?

She peeks out of the window and saw that enough snow had gathered to make a snowman.

Excitedly, she ran over to her sister's door and knocked.

No one wants to be alone anyway.

She sang,

"Elsa?

Do you wanna build a snowman?

Come on and let's go play

I never see you anymore

Come out the door

It's like you've gone away

We used to be best buddies, and now we're not

I wish you could tell me why

Do you wanna build a snowman?

It doesn't have to be a snowman"

While Anna is pleading Elsa to go out with her and play, Elsa really wanted to play. She missed her sister. She peeked out her window and saw snow. She almost ran to the door and opened it but she froze the part of the window she's holding.

Finding her voice, she said, "Go away, Anna"

"Okay, bye" Anna said sadly

The king gave Elsa gloves to help hide her powers.

"The gloves will help, see?" The King said

Then they both said, "Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show"

**After 5 years**

Anna knocked her sister's door excitedly and sang,

"Do you wanna build a snowman?

Or ride our bikes around the halls

A little company is overdue

I've started talking to the pictures on the walls

(Hang in there, Joan)

I guess I'm a little lonely

All these empty rooms

Just watching the hours tick by

(tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock)"

Elsa, in her room, made sure she was wearing her gloves. She peeked out of her door a little then saw Anna looking up at her with a wide smile.

"Elsa! I knew you can't resist me." Anna said cheerfully.

Elsa shushed her. "Keep quiet! Come in."

Anna went inside Elsa's room and hugged her tight. "I missed you, Elsa"

"I missed you, too" Elsa smiled

"Why did you close the doors?" Ana asked

Elsa felt terrible not telling her so she said, "I'm a monster, Anna."

Anna was surprised by her words. "You're not a monster. You're my best buddy!"

"No! Your best buddy must be normal and I'm not."

"But your completely normal! What can make you a monster?"

"My powers. I can make ice and snow. I-I almost killed you with it."

"No you didn't." Anna insisted

Elsa turned away from her sister. She risked pulling away one glove and touched the wall with her finger. A part turned to ice.

"I hit you in your head, causing your hair to turn white. Papa brought you to the trolls. The trolls removed the ice from your head but removed the memories of magic with it. Papa thinks it's best I was isolated from you. So the incident won't happen again."

Elsa sighed, expecting her sister to call her a monster and to leave her but instead, she hugged her.

"You're not a monster, Elsa. You are my sister. I love you. Let's build a snowman!" Anna said.

Elsa forgot her fear and took off her other glove.

She made enough snow pile on her little bedroom and the two made a snowman, Olaf. Unexpected by Elsa it came alive.

He said, "Hello everyone. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

The two was surprised to see the snowman talking.

"You're alive?" Elsa asked.

"I think so." Olaf replied

"I love you, Elsa." Anna said

"I love you, too"

Elsa, forgetting all her fear, hugged Anna. They giggled then a thought hit Elsa.

"Love. Of course, love!" She exclaimed. She removed the other glove and put her hands out then all the ice in her room floated into a snowflake in the air. She held it in for a while then let it go. The ice melted. Anna's hair turned back to normal.

That time, the king was about to visit Elsa in her room when he saw the two of them hugging. He knew then that Elsa's powers can be controlled.

"I knew you can do it, Elsa." Their father said. Elsa pulled Anna towards the king and hugged them both. The queen came and joined the group hug.

"Group hug!" Olaf screamed which startled the king and queen. Nonethless, they let him join the hug.

The King announced the gates to be open again. Proudly, he showed what Elsa can do. There, in the middle of summer, Elsa created an ice rink and gave everybody ice skates. Soon everyone was laughing and applauding for the princess.

"It was always my dream to see summer so this is the best day of my life! And probably the last" He said while slowly melting.

Elsa said, "Olaf! Hang in there!" She made a cloud on top of Olaf's head that made snow.

Olaf gasped, "My own personal flurry!" He blushed a bit.

With everything fine and perfect, everyone knew the gates would never close again.

**That's it! The king and queen still died but Elsa was present in the funeral. Hans was trying out for Elsa but she didn't want to just yet. The duke of Weselton's thirst for riches was discovered. Elsa became queen of Arendelle and everything was perfect. Oh anyway, please tell me what you think.**


End file.
